


Something that you shouldn't see

by M19



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mention of the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M19/pseuds/M19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire doesn't let anyone see his sketches but one day Enjoras can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that you shouldn't see

Enjolras was sitting on a sofa in Grantaire's living room. It felt weird being there. Sure he was at his apartment before but there were always at least few of les amis with him. They were all meeting here today for a movie night but Enjloras messed up the time and came half hour early and Grantaire let him in with surprised face. He was currently in the living room preparing drinks and popcorn.  
Enjolras looked around the living room. There was a small TV, a bookshelf and a small table with Grantaire sketch book on it. Enjolras looked at the book and then to the door. He knew that Grantaire wouldn't let anyone see what was inside it but Enjolras was there by himself and it looked so tempting.  
He looked at the door again and then quickly took the sketch book and started looking at the drawings. There was one of the Cafe Mussain and he recognized drawing of Eponine and one of Gavroche but then he saw the drawing of a young man with french flag in his hands.  
There was no doubt who the boy was.  
He looked at other sketches and he recognized some of his friends on them, but most of the sketches were of the boy who he saw in the beginning. He just stared at the sketch book and then he heard the door open behind him.  
He quickly threw the sketch book back on the table but Grantaire who just walked in noticed it.  
''What part of ''Don't touch my sketchbook'' you don't understand?''  
''I … just …''

''Have you seen all of them?''

Grantaire's voice wasn't angry anymore it was worried.

''I … yes.''

Grantaire looked down at his feet.

''They are very good actually.''

Enjolras stood up so he was facing his friend.

''I just don't understand why …''

''Why there are bunch of sketches of you in it?''

''Yeah…''

They were now standing just a few inches away from eachother.

''It's because …''

Grantaire leaned forward and then …

The door bell rang.

They jumped away from each other. And then Grantaire managed to say:

''That's probably the others ... I should go open the door.''

''O-okay,'' said Enjolras who was still a little bit in shock from everything that happened in last fifteen minutes.  
Grantaire left the room and Enjoras just fell on the sofa thinking of what almost happened between them. And a small smile appeared on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. And I wrote it in like 15 minutes so i don't know if it's any good.  
> P.S. Sorry for my terrible english.


End file.
